Pokemon Dr Zefron Adventure
by ZefroNtwiLightGURL
Summary: Dr. Whoois now Zach Efron and I Angle Rosepetal am goin on a jorney to becone a Pokemon master!1! Good sory read it
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is ma 1st fic so do not judge me, only god can jusge me! My mom said I can't but my rel name on is a super cool cross over abput pokemon and Dr. hoo. Iam a really good writer, so u will like it)

My name is Angel rOSEPETAL. I am 14, and today I get 2 start my journey..the journey to be a pokemon masta!

'Mom!" I yelled happyly running down my gold staircase. Mom smiled and said nice mom stuff and gave me a big plate of food lol. I wnet down to the Sino lab and Prof Zain was there he gave me a poke ball. It was studed pink with pruple glitter.

"I can tell u are special, prof said. I sense u will do awesome stuff so I gave you a cool pokemon lol. No1 else has it'"

I put the poke ball in my Juicy Culture purse. Prof Zain suddenly pushed me on the wall and riped of his faec..HE WAS REALLY ZAIN!

"Zain'? I said.

"lol Yeah said Prof/Zain. Pushing back his thick voluptus hair.

He pulled down his pants a bit so I culd see that little hair line that goes down his tummy. Then… (the dots mean a pause, btw, lerned dat in school, it makes suapence) a DALEK came in.

"Xterminight!" he said in his dumb robot voice lol.

"Angle" u are so perf and strong, stop him" said Zain

I threw up my pokeball and SHINY CELEBee was inside.

"Hi" said Celebee

"I understand u! said angel

"Yes, cool people cn haer pokemon," explaine celebee wisely.

"Use roar of time" I com mandid.

Celbee PUNCHED THE DAELK AND HE DIES LOL

"yolo" said the dalek and then he died

Celbee, who I named Tinkerbell followed me as I ran outside. Then…a blue box appeared!111!'

Inside was the 11th Dr. HOO He stepped out of the turdis. He was so ugly with his giant nose.

"Jeronimoe, I eat poop!" he said cuz he ugly. "I wish I was pretty like you, angle."

I CONCENTRATED on ma powers and ctalked 2 Tinkerbell using ma mind. Celbee went up and killed the dr.

He glowed sexu rainbow and regenerated into ZACH EFRON!111111!11!111

HE WAS SO HOT. I hugged him, he smelled like red flowers.

"I love you," he said seducktivIy will follow u on ur journey!

So Celbee and I started our awedome fun adventurd with DR. HOOZzEFRON!

End of chapyer 1

I know u leiked it, I will up date soon ;)


	2. Chapter 2

(an: Heyy I am back! I now last chapter was soso god, so i gt the 2 one. bTW my mum (they say that in the state Britan) got me a mac so auto correct changes ma spellin. I am rely god spell lol. Some times I can not check cuz i have a life lol. Any way i work hard so enjoy ;)

dr, hoo Zefron and me went down the path.

:

"oMG Angle," said dr. 'A pkmn!"

I threw up tinker bell and made me atack. An Bidoff jump out

"I stew pid" IT SAID (lol it so stew pid it cant spell stu pid. )

I was gon kill it but dr hop said "No, i really pure n stuff and kill is bad, that is jeniside." He threw up a master ball but bid off escaped!1!11

"oh noes," i sad sadly.

The dr zefron pciked up his balls and scanned it w/ the sonic. It turned in to a SONIC poke ball! He there the sonic poke ball and bid off was cought!

"I wear babi dipies lol, said bidof

I began 2 cry, "Prof Zain/zAIN said I wood do cool stuff but my life is point less. I am a wasp nest in a butt. erfly. It makes me rely sad, I should kill my self even though I perfect."

'Not true," said dr. hoo zefron. "I love u more than I love any1 else."

"Wat am I doing with my life?" I sobered.

"my foot looks like france cuz i stew pid," bid off said dumly.

"Ur goal is to be aesome, lol. I wil stay with u forever cuz the turdis time travels.'

"Wait, I want to go inside the box," i sad.

We went inside ad it was BIGER ON THE INSIDE!11!1111

'mY favorite book' said dr hoo. It was really cool and had Zack eFFRON on the front. He had no shirt lol. I opened the book becuase I iam smart and read books.

"u smart said zefron'

"I know,' i said beacuse I know.

The book said; once a hot vampire live in acool box. He had swag. He traveled with a sexah gurl named angle. He had a secret, A DARK secret. A secret he take to the grave. His box had fang mark on the wall. The vampire travel in time n stuff byt he had fan gmark. The vampie could only be…a vampire!

'Dr hoo, you are a vampie?/!" i scream.

'Yes' he said looking drama in distance. "I am a time lord vamp."

I saw his teeth were white because he brushTWICE a day. Then I saw they were POINTY. like a VAMPIRE.

Dr. hoo zefron scream. "Know that you now my secret, the turdis is mad!111111111'

The box turned him into…A KITTY.

(AN: How will angle turn dr. hoo vampire kitty back? Stay tuned!) They say that on tv.


	3. Chapter 3

(An: Im bacccckkk! :D ;D So in this chapter i talk about Rseeus G-od of pkmn. But i dont wanna us lorde name in vien so we call her my nikname 'kristall. k)

I carrie dr. hoo zefronvampie kitty. He so cute, fur gray and flufy lol.

'meow' hE SAY.

"Do not worry cux i now lorde rseeus he can help u dr. hoo zefron vampie kitty i said"

dr. hoo zefron vampie kitty pured soft and i realized i was fallin in love with r. hoo zefron vampie kitty . dr. hoo zefron vampie kitty cock head ag me curious but i say nothing; we reach a cool cliff and kristall com. She is fairy from holding fair plate cuz i like fairys.

Riding on kristall back was… NIKE MINAGE!

U so pellican fly she say 2 me. U are the chosen 1, beet me in competitom and u get kirtall.

'k' i say, no fear since i brave.

Nike begin to rap and it good. She wearing a pink dressy w/ 1d membrane faces on it. She war blue lip stick orange curl hair with puple strip. she finish and i open ma mouth

"we claw we chain r heat in poin we jump neva askin pi! I kiss i fell into a well a love thqt we try i came in like a REKING BALLL!"

My voice was so swag nike fill off kristall and of the cliff. She almost fell but i use my sighkick power to float her into heaven. she turn into angle (like my name lol) and go 2 see othe cool heaven peeps leik Gonedee (he fight sistem) and Martian Looser King June (he get write for afreakin-america) and Elfis Pressle (dancer) AN: Btw i now this cuz I real smart.

I throw up gold poke ball and get kristall who says "I wann be ur pokemon"

I cri…dr hoo kitty zefron still kitty! I think bout wat my mum once saod "Angle, an apple a day keep dr away.' she made up da saying.

I pul out my apple iphone and see a pic of raponzul dat is my back round. I Angle look like Raponzul, cool blond hair and eyes like ice blue blue gatoraid. I think aboot how rapunzol was woke by true love kiss. I am in love with vampie dr. kitty zefron hoo.

i look into the black thing in peoplez eye and see dat just leik me-he relate to raponzule!

I push kitty to me and we kiss. R tongs battle like swords, lick each other. His fur lips r soft and his sexah fur silk. He glows and turn bak into dr. hoo zefron but still a vampie. I happy. H e happy.

"I heard your angle like voice, angle' say someone. They ridin a jet pack. It is… MILEy cYRUS!1

AN; omg dr back and know miley? omg review and fav and then tun in 2 see wat happen next!

p.s: thnx 2 ma swag reviewer who call this the best fic ever. It is a good review cu z it true


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so leik I got sum reviews but they not good. I a REALY god writer ny ties Best sELLER! K, I now wat I am doing got talent, k/? I am a great writer! I smart, raed novel, and make this epic fic lol. To prove I good, here a poem i wrote MY SELF

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -

Only this, and nothing more.'

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -

Only this, and nothing more.'

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,

And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -

For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore -

Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain

Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;

So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating

`'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -

Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -

This it is, and nothing more,'

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

`Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;

But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,

That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -

Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;

But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,

And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!'

This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!'

Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,

Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.

`Surely,' said I, `surely that is something at my window lattice;

Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -

Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -

'Tis the wind and nothing more!'

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,

In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.

Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;

But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -

Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -

Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,

By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,

`Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven.

Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -

Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'

Quoth th MURKCROW (cuz pkmn in dis fic lol) `Nevermore.'

SEE? ONLY GENEYUS CAN MAKE DAT AND I MADE THAT.

**wAT; k i donut wnt fic 2 get delete cuz playgrrism so i no rite dat. Egar allin Poo write it. So there, butt i mad it beta btw**

Miley Cyrus (she ma idol so perf omfgs) 'U Angle are really cool. U MY IDOL" SHE SAID.

oMG MY IDOL HER I DOLL? SO cool. Dr hoo zefron show his fang. "Only i can love angle, he say."

Ridin on a big WigglyTogh was EDWORD AND JACOB!

Jacob best caractors eva. They sexah x 5. (X is math simbowl for multiply vacation.) Edword sparkle like a sparkle. Jacob abs so hard they like a wal of steel mix with heart of lion. He have no shirt but war boxer with 'Angle rule" on the side.

"Fight make me sad sad edword

'Ye" agrre Jacob. "I 1nce fowt over my true love, but i see Edword be long w/ her. So I do what any one else wood do. De side to fall in love with her new born bayby."

"Such nobell act' say I

Miley said, "K Angle, I will do that 2. Here my numbrr, call wen u hav a baby"

"K," I say, happy there be no fighting. I summon shiny Mew2 name Fluff and he pick Edword Jacob n fly them to Paris

].

Dr hpo place hand on his 2 heats. Mix w mine R #3 hearts beat as one.

"I am alien,' he admit. My iphone 5s ring i pick up. It a text from miley she say;

"Angle this a wrong number i menat to send it to my weepin friend but I am alien too. I a….WEEPING ANGLE1111111!111111!

'K," I say, terror run threw vein ike swag run threw Kim Cardashian.

"Omg text not four you!" scream Miley

"U weeing angle?" I horror loud.

She rip of super cute skirt. I GASP cuz it was designer. she made of stone. She look like stone. she stoned. Stone is Miley, not leik uhgly weeping angle. Her ston tong out, it her siggy poze. Her wings are hot pink and sparklelee. The stone skin coollar she look same but stone.

"I wee ping angle, it who i am. I born this way, god only juge me. iT MY PARTY I CAN DO WHAT I WNAT (An is not miley such idol omg i wanna be her ma spirt animal)

"Y u no travel with us?" suggest dr zefron wise. He so wise, tussuled hare, mussel bulge, sonic screw me ander (that a big word, not smart peeps do not now it) out of side out of pocket of his hoode. He have no shirt just belly butt exeposes.

Miley the weeping angle snile. 'K' she say very greatfull.

I axecept peeps 4 who dey r. Cuz i a good person. Miley bake cooke and we talk bout life as weepinh angle in turdis. Dr hoo and I have hot make out sesh wile Miley twerk. I twerk two wile makin out and I beta then Miley lol

We walk outta turdis. lol It time for more epic adventurd!

AN: K next chapter soon thnx fans for revien and those who give bad review I now u just jellly cuz I sooo god ;) 0


	5. Chapter 5

AN btdubs I raed stuff leik Charkie Dickend and teachr say only intelli peep raed dat lol. Here next chaotr lol. It god.. but short cuz leik JFC (presdent) one say, "Quantiy over quaility!

The turdis land and we oit. We r at the pkmn center.

'We at pkmn center say" dr. hoo

Nerse jot come up and say 'lol you u r dr hoo zack'

"lol' he say,

Den a syber man come in an he say exterminat!11!

'I kill you I wepin angle' say Miley cuz she a wepin angle an she stone. She twerk god cux her but stone lol

We follow the siber man track but it

"Lol we have to go find other sighber man' say dr hop

We go 2 the cave were the sybur men are.

We go inside and see the king of ciber man

"Lol u need leave hear cuz you are sihber men" say dr

He so sexagesimal cuz he hot

The sighbur man say 'noo we hear cuz we want to kill humans

Then I press the sef destruct button and all the syber man die lol

'Nooooo say syber menstrual king

"Wow angle you so smart you press button" say mile and dr hoo zefron

"Ya thx' I say smart and smart people rsmart.

Then all the sudden DIALOLGA APPEAR and HE GIGA ANTIC! hE EYES GLOW LEIK Glowing glow stick.

"Dieolga have a secret I know be cuz wepin angles can sence secrets and I wepin angel"

Say Miley

DIALBOLO say "I HAVE A SECRET. I BAD WOLF'

n: Lol cliff hanger ur welc kep readin to see more bout how DIALGVA is a bad wlof! Thnx 2 all ma swag reviewers, they r smart liek me They now true talent. Every one who write bad stuff UR JUST JELOUSE CUZ YOU WANT TO BE LIKE ME BUT UR NOT lol U SUCK I DONUT


	6. Chapter 6

AN; Heyyy so i real pooular cuz my review now be DU BUBBLE DIJITS~! !1111! !1 Thnx 4 it I no i god but kep review review more chapati. Oh an GUEST WAT? I have a.. BOY FRIEND we SIRI OUS WE…. hELD HAND

Dialuga is bad wolf and that bad. He gluten in pail moon light and Miles and DR HOO scare but i KNOT. K1!

'only wolf Jacob' say i. "Mew2 take him and edword away u cant destroy universe I in it and two perf to kill.'

'ye' say dr hoo smartley.

Miley twerk so swag. Dial uvula roar like time of end (lol end of time solo sad :;

:( ) And cuz he bad wolf bunch of his eye ball glow. They glow damon color pink i leik pink so does diauvula and sparkle rain like out snow on monday morning. (That is a metafour. Bet u not now that but know you now0

Miley stoned fly up wings. She sing and rain bows a peer. She sing so good dialvulga DIE. But before he die Out of eyes came lot of vullpicks the wolf poke man. The poke man growl, they bad wolfs. I close my goregeus lime grass tree turtle color eye and think. i think of Girachee and say in ma mind 'lol help[

'

'k' Grrachee say and kiss dialuvula. They get marred and i got to weddin. We got to wedding. dr hop zefron is priest I flower gurl miles best man and ring bear. The bad wolf vullpicks r good and r brides maid cuz I said 'hey wanna be good' and they say 'k'

Diavulga and Girachee bou kiss and dr hoo zefron say 'kiss; but dr hoo than say Wait 'Angle is true love' and WEE kiss, zefron cover arms in sexah sheets of thick hair. He smell hot. I smell hot. The sun hot.

We have epic party to celery brate dialulgva wedding. Qality song play, 'Wat make u beeautiful

by 1D. Miley sing zefron tak of shirt. He abs good.

Girachee say, "thnx Angle with out u I true love not find lol. Here is $10000000009230193427202889143400000."

'k' i say.

Dialuvula remember he dead and he DIE. Girachee cri.

'Omg' she sad sadly.

I real nice. Turdis travel back in time. I give… GIRACHEE $1.

"thnx' she say, stroke dolla.

i care bout others, k?

I go in turdis. Dr hoo and Mile come two. We go before Mile sing Dial uvula to die. We wak bak into sober men cave. I see poster for 1d concert feat. 1D. we go to concert it fun. We got bak but dIALUVULA all ready dad.

i give girachee $1 cuz I nice and continue ma journey to be a POKE MAN PASTA!


	7. Chapter 7

A/B; K so i real god at writ in cuz I learn bout story ARCK. I put dIALUVULA in FRO chaoters. That men i sciled writer. Story arkc made by filosofur Play-doe. Play doe fame so I smart.

We, Miley, DR HOO ZEFRON plus me abutt to get in turdis when Dialuvula glow. 'lol i dieting he say. he glow e ven mor and his limms shoot spaklee sparkle he is reGENerationg!11111 Sexag rain bow poop from him eyes.

'Dialubula tim lord leik me. He regen cuz time lorde gurl regen and she time lord. I time lord. Dialuvula time lord. I also time lord.' dr hop zefron explane. He so hawt when he nerd.

diugla regen into…

MILEY!11111!11!1 :0

Mily u time lORd?!111/!11" i said say. she is a time lord and divulgula is heR in the past cuz miley is timelordd, diugva timelordt, mile is digullvat. omg

(dis is call plot twerk. U prob no now cuz u not me but plot twerk is wen smat writer leik 'u not expect dat' and u redder leik 'lol k' omg swag)

mile say 'yes i am a we pin angle tim lorde dialuvula sing actor hana montania regenerator refriggerator twerk mastaa'''

''lol wut r u nuot' i say wislee asking cuz i want nowe

"i am nut unpopulr cuz unpopulr peeps can dye''' say mile

'lol k" i eggre

Butt wait Dialuvula mile and also mile won but witch mile witch?

'idk' say mile won

'idk' dialuvula say miley

'i confuse' zefron say, smanesst in he shimmer eye.

'lol' i say

'I ask queston onle real mile now/anser. k?"

"k"'say mile won

"k" dialuvula say miley

'k' zefron say.

"lol i say

"K. So miley leik watt sexahist trainer in planit?'

'Ur mum lol' say dial uvula miley

'u,' mile say lol

"Omg Miley is miley1 U no miley otter miley111111 i scream. Ma voice sound like bird.

'k' ottr Miley dialuvula say so she jump of cliff lol.

"but wait dr if dialga miley jump off cliff then how moley1 still hare' i ask cuz i want to ask questionnt.

"wobbley timey wibbly wimimey wibbly stuf' say dr wiselee cuz he wise

'dat wize' i say.

'thx" say dr HOO zEFRON.

He musel bolge n he smell. He hair toss like wild pone run threw desert flu of ants lol.

His lips look soft like kitten fuzz cuz he was kitten and kittens r soft

"wan makee oit' he say sexah with his giant musle

" 'k' I say.

we go in da turdis. He tai off shirt and he got pecs. We coalide it hawt. He spit brush on my spit. r Salivaah mix. Lip on lip he moon sexalee. Tende, r I run my tong on he uvula (liek dial uvula lol but i not mak out with dial uvula cuz it miley but i make out with dr hoo zefron vampie lol k) It feel god.

Mile join us in turdis. Dr hop look at me sirius. I wanna be poke man masta. He look in ma sole and ask husk lee,' watch a gun a due now?"

I say smart, 'idk'

then the turdis move!

it is…..

ONE DIERUCTION!

(AN/ lol what happen know first miley divulgula and know one DEIrection come?! stop it wit bad review its a free country an i can write wateva i want cuz i live in kansas and kansas is the gratest of the 51 states including poortoe rica. so stop. Btw i donut read review my bfflk Maddy just tell me watt thry say lol. I just watch the numbr go up)

'


	8. Chapter 8

((A:n: lol we Len but trajettys in scool and it trajett. I rite god )

Whip hair wind, much drama I member. Membrane day celebee die. I member it leik it tomorow. It was next weak ago sunbee day. Celebee and I talk butt how we r sexagesimal.

"U secy celebs say"

"k" i say sexlee.

Miley swag ovary. "celebee we leik twerk battle k"

K" celebee say"

Mile twerk and her buttso swag. Her twerk grw, it LVEL UPP!111111

"Celebee no handle twerk booty level 100" dr zefron vampiw say much wize.

Mikey twerk so hard Celebee fall of cliff.

"Noooooooioooooooooooo" say dr zefron

"Noooooooooo" say mike

"Noooooooo" celebee scream

"Lol" I yell terror

Celebee dall of cliff into tinyr cliff. "I k" she say

Then...THE RAVEN FRUM EGAR ALLEN POOP POEM SAY "lol gurl I gun DIE!"

He push celebee of tinny cliff.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo " say dr hoo

Noooooooooo "say mile"

"Lol no" I say lol

Celebee fall in river.

"LOL yay" I say relief

But...RIVESR LEAD TO WTER FALL! OMG celebee butt to fall butt I use ma sighkik pwers 2 turn er into wale pkmn Kaiogrrr she go off water fall OMG. She fell lake . In lake wale hunter hav hairpoops. (Point arow it a big word) they fire hairpoops. celebee...DIe

nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! i cri

I cri. Ma Heart sharted like many peaces. My eye go blak. My BFF is dad. SE DEAD!  
lol

"Celebee dead lol" I say

"Lol no dr zefron sad sadly

Miley happi she one twerk battle but sad two.

The wale hunters were 1 dieurection (btw dubs lerb bout wale in scool save wale k?)

"Lol sorry we kill ur celebee lol" say 1d

"K" I say

Celebee dead so trijic. I make out w/ dr hoo. Twerk and ride a shiny mewtwo. Lol

(An; omg this Chapstick so sad I really cri. u prob cri to. God riters make peeps feel thongs, k?


End file.
